For The Last Time (ChanBaek)
by chacaadiesta
Summary: Bawa aku lari.. Tolong bawa aku lari dari sangkar emas yang benar-benar menjerat..begitu sesak,membuat paru-paru ini susah bernafas.. Bantu aku.. Tolong bantu aku... -OneShoot- (ChanBaek/KrisBaek)


Tittle : For the last time

Author : chaca_adiesta

Main cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Wu yi Fan

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama,little NC untuk adegan kekerasan.

Summary : _**"..., **__**Aku tidak masalah asal kau bersamaku Chanyeol-ah."**_

No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

~oOOo~

**Aku benci mawar ini**

**Aku benci warna mawar itu**

**Tolong buang.. Buang jauh-jauh mawar itu..**

**Jangan buat aku menderita kembali hanya karena sebuah bunga mawar..**

**Bawa aku lari..**

**Tolong bawa aku lari dari sangkar emas yang benar-benar menjerat..begitu sesak,membuat paru-paru ini susah bernafas..**

**Bantu aku.. Tolong bantu aku...**

Baekhyun menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi hari dari balik jeruji besi pembatas balkon kamarnya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak bebas diudara. Kulit bersih wajahnya berkilat terlihat segar. Bibir pink mungilnya tertarik keatas membuat sebuah lekukan senyuman indah,menambah kesan indah diwajah cantiknya. Surai rambut cokelat miliknya itupun tergerai,bergerak lembut ketika udara pagi bertiup pelan.

**'Grep'**

Sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang punggungnya,memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun terusik oleh pelakunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

"Morning.." Sapa Kris.

Baekhyun hanya diam,bibirnya serasa malas untuk menjawab sapaan dari Kris tadi.

"Kau masih marah soal semalam tadi,eum? Mianhe.."

Sungguh Baekhyun benci ini. Sangat benci! Dengan mudahnya sosok tinggi yang tengah memeluknya ini mengatakan minta maaf setelah semalam tadi membuatnya benar-benar menangis kaku dibuatnya. Bukan hanya airmata semalam yang berhasil keluar oleh sosok namja tinggi ini,tapi hatinya. Hatinya pun ikut menangis dibuatnya. Sungguh hati Baekhyun benar-benar kaku rasanya. Begitu perih amat terdalam yang dirasakannya.

Kris memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar dirinya bisa melihat wajah namja cantik itu. Tapi sayang Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya enggan untuk menatap wajah Kris sedetik saja. Membuat Kris sedikit menggeram melihatnya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf,jadi tidak usah dibesar-besarkan kenapa? Lagipula kita sudah menikah dan sering melakukannya. Jadi kejadian semalam ya wajarlah." Ujar Kris dengan entengnya kepada Baekhyun yang telak membuat luka dihati Baekhyun semakin menganga.

Garis mata tajam Baekhyun melirik kearah Kris dengan tatapan marah sekaligus terluka, tidak sadarkah namja dihadapannya ini semakin menabur garam diatas lukanya. Dan ini benar-benar perih.

"Jangan menghubungi dia lagi,kalau kau tetap berhubungan dengannya maka aku akan semakin marah dan semakin menyakitimu."

Ini! Pengakuan Kris yang benar-benar membuatnya gerah. Sungguh Baekhyun muak dengan ucapan janji manis Kris dan kelabilan hati Kris kepadanya.

"Apa hakmu melarangku,Kris?!"

Akhirnya,dengan ke muakkan hatinya terhadap namja tinggi dihatinya kata yang selama ini dipendamnya mulai terurai sedikit dikeluarkannya. Mulai detik ini,dirinya ingin lepas dari sosok namja yang membuatnya hancur.

"Aku suamimu,dan aku berhak melakukan itu." Kata Kris mantap.

"Memangnya posisiku disini juga bukan suamimu,huh?! Kau jangan bercanda Kris."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya dengan sosok Baekhyun dihadapannya ini yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau bukan suamiku,tapi posisiku disini lebih diatasmu. Jadi aku berhak mengaturmu,cukup disini kau berhubungan dengan lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu,Baekhyun." Tutur Kris membuat Baekhyun semakin geram ketika Kris mengucapkan nama kekasih yang dicintainya itu.

"Oh ya? Tapi pernikahan kita ini sama sekali bukan mauku,kau mencintaiku tapi sayangnya aku tidak. Oh ayolah Kris,kau juga pria kan? Sesama gay kan? Harusnya kau mengerti perasaanku." Kata Baekhyun santai yang kini berbalik membuat Kris geram.

Baekhyun sadar ketika dilihatnya kilatan amarah Kris dari matanya akan ucapannya tadi. Takut? Tidak! Baekhyun lelah hanya diam ketika dirinya hanya dijadikan budak nafsu namja dihadapannya saat ini,selama ini Kris hanya menganggap alat pemuasnya. Meskipun Kris mengucapkan berjuta-juta kali kata _**'Aku mencintaimu'**_ tapi itu terasa omong kosong bagi Baekhyun setelah perlakuan Kris selama ini kepadanya.

Dari awal Baekhyun sudah katakan,kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak suka akan pernikahan pemaksaan antara dirinya dengan Kris. Karena hatinya telah terisi penuh dengan kebaikan hati kekasihnya Park Chanyeol yang lebih tulus mencintainya ketimbang lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Lalu kau mau apa,huh?! Cerai? Hhh.. Tidak semudah itu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika dari balik tubuh tinggi Kris,sudut matanya melihat siluet pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan sosok namja berpawakan tinggi masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku tahu Kris, tidak usah kau katakan aku pun sudah tahu. Kau mencintaiku kan? Makanya kau tidak akan melepaskanku. Benar begitu?"

Kris mengangguk, "That's right,maka dari itu lupakanlah namja itu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia tanpa dia,apapun yang kau minta akan aku berikan. Aku adalah masa depan cerahmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut ketika Kris mengatakan kata-kata menjijikkan itu kembali kepadanya. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin muntah rasanya.

"Tapi maaf Kris,sejauh apapun kau memaksaku dengan janji-janji konyolmu itu sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa berpaling dari Chanyeol. Aku lebih mencintainya ketimbang dirimu." Kata Baekhyun dengan diikuti senyum mengejeknya.

**'Plak'**

Sebuah tamparan keras otomatis telak mengenai wajah mulus Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur dilantai,sudut bibirnya pun pecah. Aroma amis pun terasa dilidahnya secara langsung. Membuatnya meringis sakit.

**'Plak'**

Dan lagi sebuah tamparan keras dari tangan kekar Kris mengenai pipi satunya. Sakit,inilah yang membuat Baekhyun sangat benci dengan sosok namja tinggi ini. Bagaimana bisa orang mengatakan mencintai kekasihnya tapi kekasihnya sendiri sering diamuknya dengan kekerasan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mencabut nyawanya itu. Apakah bisa seperti itu disebut cinta? Ck,dasar psycho!

"Persetan kau Baekhyun! Aku sudah berbaik hati mengatakan dengan lembut untuk jauhi namja menjijikkan itu! Tapi kau malah terus-terusan membelanya! Kau membuatku muak Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersenyum,sudah biasa dirinya menghadapi Kris yang marah-marah seperti ini terhadapnya. Hatinya benar-benar mati rasa kepada namja ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan aku sebuah mawar yang indah tapi tangkainya penuh dengan duri tajam dan beracun,Kris?" Kata Baekhyun pelan yang seketika membuat Kris terdiam.

"Argh persetan dengan itu! Kau hanya milikku!"

**'Sret'**

**'Jleb'**

"Maaf bung,this time is over." Kata suara bass itu dengan seringaiannya yang mengerikan.

"C-chanyeol...uhug.." Kaget Kris ketika sadar sosok yang tiba-tiba menikam jantungnya dengan sebilah pisau tajam itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Iya,aku Park Chanyeol. Kekasih ah anniya,suaminya Baekhyun yang selama ini kau siksa." Ujar Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Kris membuat namja itu bergidik ngeri.

"J-jadi kalian berdua telah merencanakan ini s-semua..uhug..persetan dengan kalian berdua..uhug.." Kata Kris dengan darah yang kini terus keluar dari mulutnya.

**'Sret'**

Chanyeol menarik pisaunya lalu membiarkan Kris jatuh begitu saja dilantai. Lalu berjalan pelan kearah Baekhyun,mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Chanyeol sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar tangan kurus Baekhyun mampu merangkul lehernya untuk menjadi tempat penopang bantunya berjalan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama melewati tubuh Kris yang sudah kaku dan tak bernyawa. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya,sudut matanya melirik sebentar kearah tubuh kaku Kris. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan diiringi setetes airmata yang tiba-tiba merembes keluar membasahi pipi saljunya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangisan yang mungkin bisa saja meledak.

"Kau menangisi kematiannya?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan,tapi tetap saja itu tidak bisa menutupi airmata yang kini terus berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. Sedangkan bibirnya terus bergetar menahan suara isak tangis. Entahlah,dalam hati kecil Baekhyun terasa perih ketika melihat sosok yang telah membuatnya hancur kini telah tiada. Jujur Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa menumpahkan airmatanya untuk namja jahat ini.

Chanyeol pun membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung tubuh mungil itu dengan perlahan,bibirnya pun mengecup dengan sayang pucuk rambut halus nan wangi milik Baekhyun. Terus membiarkan namja cantik ini menangis dipelukannya.

"Uljima Baekhyun..." kata Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun masih tetap menangis dipelukan Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Lalu sudut mata tajamnya melirik kearah tubuh kaku Kris,menatap penuh kesal kearah tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa dan bersimbah darah itu, _**'Selamat! Kau berhasil mencuri sedikit hatinya Kris.'**_ batin Chanyeol.

Sepuluh menit kemudian chanyeol harus rela bertahan dengan posisi memeluk Baekhyun. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak masalah jika kini Baekhyun telah berhenti menangis.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun pelan dengan suara serak,khas orang sehabis menangis.

"hmmmm..." sahut Chanyeol seadanya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu beralih menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Kenapa,hmm?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya kearah Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan eye smilenya. Membuat Chanyeol luluh sekali lagi melihat senyuman itu.

"Gomawo." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam,lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu sebentar dan mengecup berkali-kali pucuk rambut namja mungil itu. Setelah puas,Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut,dengan perlahan ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak kearah sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terluka,menghapusnya perlahan.

"Kau pasti sering terluka selama ini,mianhe...mianhe karna baru sekarang aku bisa menyelamatkanmu." Ujar Chanyeol lirih.

Sungguh hati Chanyeol hancur melihat kekasihnya seperti ini,penuh luka. Tidak hanya luka fisik yang kekasihnya terima tapi luka batin yang teramat dalam didapatkan juga oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Gwenchana... kau tidak terlambat Chanyeol,sekarang bawa pergi aku jauh dari kota ini atau negara ini sekalipun. Aku tidak masalah asal kau bersamaku Chanyeol-ah." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum,sungguh dirinya juga sangat rindu dengan kekasihnya ini. Apalagi perpisahan 7bulan yang lalu secara tiba-tiba dengan pernikahan paksa yang dialami Baekhyun membuat dirinya maupun Baekhyun terpukul atas kejadian ini. Lalu satu bulan kemudian setelah hilang kontak dengan Baekhyun,ponselnya menerima nomor telfon yang tidak dikenal yang ternyata itu adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelfonnya!

Chanyeol sengaja tidak mengganti nomor ponselnya karena dirinya tahu kalau Baekhyun pasti akan menghubunginya suatu saat nanti. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Hanya kabar yang mengatakan bahwa kondisi Baekhyun semakin buruk atas perlakuan kasar yang didapat oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol gerah. Tentunya! Setelah 6bulan mencari cara akhirnya sekarang. Sekarang Chanyeol berhasil membawa kabur Baekhyun sekaligus membunuh laki-laki psycho itu. Ini semua akan berakhir,penderitaan Baekhyun akan berakhir. Dan Chanyeol akan kembali membantu Baekhyun mendapatkan kembali warna-warni keindahan hidupnya. Yah dengan membuka lembaran baru dan cerita baru yang mungkin akan mereka ciptakan dinegara indah lain. Bahagia berdua.

'**Chu~'**

Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir mungil Baekhyun,dan hanya sebentar membuat pemilik bibir mungil itu merona dibuatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun ah tidak tidak, kau kan sudah berganti marga menjadi Park Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkekeh dibuatnya, "Ne nae nampyeon." Kata Baekhyun singkat yang mampu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang dengan menampilkan gigi-gigi rapinya.

"Kajja... Gongchan sepertinya sudah kelelahan bermain disana." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang mengarah kearah anaknya dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk ditepi danau sendirian.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar ditangan kiri Chanyeol. Nyaman.

Inilah kebahagiaannya. Bersama Chanyeol dinegara Belanda, mereka membuka lembaran baru,menikah lalu mengasuh anak yang mereka ambil disalah satu panti asuhan. Mencoba berbagi menjadi orang tua bersama merawat Gongchan. Ah ini sudah terlalu indah baginya. Biarkan 5tahun yang lalu menjadi masa lalu yang ditutupnya menjadi sebuah kenangan. Dan kini hidupnya yang baru bersama Chanyeol dan Gongchan.

**~END~**

Ahaha gimana gimana? Gaje ya ceritanya? Maklumlah author abal,ini fanfic iseng ditengah kefrustasian saya belum bisa melanjutkan FF Two Rings,Destiny,dan sequel Last Meet. Buahaha author tukang utang fanfic itu saya,wkwkwk

Ah ya kalo ada yang mau baca story saya lainnya bisa dibaca diblog pribadi saya .com #promo haha XD , buat yang udah baca jangan lupa reviewnya ya? sepatah dua kata sangat berarti bagi author,hehe

Cukup sekian dan sampai jumpa di story abal author yang lainnya... *lempar kolor BaekYeol*


End file.
